Tom Riddle: Schulsprecher
by Lady Lestrange
Summary: Eine kleine Rede, die Tom den Erstklässlern gehalten haben könnte. Übersetzung von Stardust.


Tom Riddle: Schulsprecher

Tom Riddles Rede an die Erstklässler

von Lady Lestrange

Herzlichen Dank an Stardust für die ausgezeichnete Übersetzung dieser Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Tom Riddle gehört JK Rowlings. Es ist keine Verletzung der Urheberrechte beabsichtigt oder geplant.

Tom Riddle sollte die Rede des Schulsprechers an die Erstklässler halten. Tatsächlich genoss er den Gedanken. Er war ein guter Redner. Er konnte sich aus fast jeder Situation herausreden und wenn er sich nicht herausreden konnte, konnte er sich sicherlích herauszaubern. Er stand vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war unangenehm heiss in seinem Rücken, aber trotzdem war es kalt. Es war immer kalt in Slytherin.

Tom räusperte sich und fing mit einem Sonorus-Zauber an zu sprechen. "Ihr seid in das edle Haus von Slytherin gewählt worden. Slytherin, der größte unter den Vier von Hogwarts." Er beendete den Sonorus-Zauber, denn seine klar schallende Stimme hielt jetzt jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit gefangen. Selbst die älteren Schüler merkten auf und hörten zu. Tom ignorierte sie, seine klaren, grünen Augen fest auf die jüngeren Schüler gerichtet, die gleichsam an seinen Lippen hingen. "Slytherin, das Haus der Ehrgeizigen. Das Haus, das mehr schwarze Magier hervorgebracht hat als alle anderen. Warum? Die in Gryffindor werden euch sagen es sei so, weil wir machtgierige, üble schwarze Magier sind." Die jungen Schüler lachten. "Die in Gryffindor würden euch sagen, dass Macht uns korrupt macht, aber wenn auch Macht Einzelne verderben mag, Dummheit verdirbt die Massen."

Ein Funken nervösen Gelächters unter den Zuhörern. "Ihr müsst nicht in Ravenclaw sein, um ein Hirn im Kopf zu haben und es auch einzusetzen. Ihr müsst nicht alles beim ersten Versuch richtig machen. Manchmal werdet ihr euch bemühen und trotzdem keinen Erfolg haben. Wenn das passiert, geht ihr über zu Plan B." Er grinste sie an. "Ein Slytherin hat immer einen Ersatzplan."

"Was ist der Ersatzplan?", fragte einer der jüngeren.

"Schummeln.", sagte Tom und sie lachten.

"Was ist, wenn man erwischt wird?", rief einer der Erstklässler.

"Verflucht sei deine Zunge", scherzte Tom. "Was tun, wenn ihr erwischt werdet? Warum solltet ihr euch erwischen lassen? Bist du etwa ein Gryffindor?"

Tom war schon immer ein guter Lügner gewesen: die Leute durchschauen und beschwatzen. Er verstand nicht, wie etwas so Einfaches einem halbwegs intelligenten Menschen unklar sein konnte.

Das ganze Haus krümmte sich vor lachen. Tom hatte sie jetzt ganz in seinem Bann. "Aber was tun, wenn ihr wirklich mal erwischt werdet?", flüsterte er verschwörerisch. "Was dann?" Er beugte sich näher zu ihnen, als wolle er ihnen ein Geheimnis verraten. "Lügen.", sagte er ernst. "Und seht zu, dass ihr es gut macht, denn wenn ihr eurem Haus Punkte verliert, habt ihr euch vor den älteren Schülern dafür zu verantworten und dann vor mir." Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und klopfte sich damit auf die Handfläche.

"Vergesst vor allem nicht, dass es nur wenige Situationen gibt, die nicht mit ein paar schönen Worten und einem guten Fluch zu lösen wären. Für alle, die nicht wissen, wie man Schutz- und Alarmzauber macht, das werde ich euch heute Abend zeigen. Morgen werde ich euch dabei zusehen und vom nächsten Tag an tut ihr es allein. Ihr seid keine Babys. Ihr seid keine Muggel. Ihr seid Hexen und Zauberer. Ihr erschafft eure eigene Welt. Ihr habt die Macht. Die Griffs werden euch sagen, Macht sei böse, aber es gibt kein Gut und Böse, nur Macht und die, die zu schwach sind, sie sich zu nehmen." Er sah sie abschätzend an. "Keiner von euch sieht mir schwach aus."

Er lächelte sie freundlich an. "Denkt immer daran, ich bin euer Schulsprecher. Es ist meine Aufgabe, euch zu helfen. Ihr könnt zu mir in meinen Raum kommen, um zu reden oder Fragen zu stellen" Er grinste wieder. "Besonders, wenn ihr eine hübsche Dame seid."

Ein paar von ihnen lachten und ein paar erröteten. Einige der jungen Mädchen hatten den Blick jetzt nicht mehr in sein gutaussehendes Gesicht gerichtet, sondern waren plötzlich sehr interessiert am Fußboden des Gemeinschaftsraums und ihren eigenen, gefalteten Händen. "Aber nur, solange ihr mich nicht in der Woche der UTZ Stört.", sagte Tom. "Ich habe vor, Oglesby zu schlagen und die besten Ergebnisse zu kriegen und wenn ich schlecht gelaunt bin schicke ich manchmal Flüche, bevor ich Fragen stelle."

Ein paar Erstklässler lachten, aber keiner der älteren Schüler und das Gelächter verstummte, bevor es noch so recht aufkommen konnte.

"Vertrauensschüler,", sagte Tom, "bringen wir die Erstklässler ins Bett, und Malfoy," fügte er hinzu, "damit meine ich nicht dein Bett."


End file.
